


prince(ss)

by Julha



Series: lgbt reality [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBT+, LGBTQ Character, Making your own choices, Pride, lgbtq+, rebel, trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julha/pseuds/Julha
Summary: Mommy wanted you to be a princess, when you couldn't avoid the knight you were.
Relationships: Mother & Son
Series: lgbt reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646635





	prince(ss)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [prince(ss)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562750) by supercraig (me). 



Mommy gave you a dress and called you a _princess_ , you smiled as you watched the ruffles die in ashes.

You tore the lace and put the scissors in your curls.

Mommy cried and your daddy screamed, but the freedom that consumed you was too great for you to care.

It was your first explosion as a warrior, you didn't want it to be your last.

Your father sent you to an expert, said you were confused and needed help to understand.

However, you just wanted to watch the lace burn, from up there on your white horse, like a handsome **prince**.


End file.
